Hunted
by EmoGurl 301
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in their 3rd year of high school, Danny finds out something about Sam and then he begins the hunt. Oh and it's rated T for some swearing.LOL....sorry...
1. More trouble,as usual

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom..._I wish I did..._did Ijust write that out loud...oh well any one wished to own Danny, don't hate me if the stories to short, now on with the story.

"OH MAN!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!!"Danny Fenton your normal high school kid said as he raced through the halls of Casper High high school. The only thing that made him not as normal as the other kids in the world is the fact, that he has ghost powers and is known as the world's hero Danny Phantom, and he was about to be late for class because of a ghost _(duh). _Danny now grew 5'8, still had black hair and baby blue eyes _(so cute)_ and wore pure red shirt with a leather jacket, blue jeans and black nike shoes. Danny was about to miss second period class math, his worse subject in school since grade 9, sorry, change that, grade 7. The bell rang and Danny wasn't watching where he was going so he accidentally bumbed into someone knocking himself over and nearly the person he hit.

"Jeez, watch where your going!"a famillier voice said. Danny looked up noticing it was somone he knew.

"Oh, sorry Sam. I didn't see you."Sam was now grew to be 5'4 _(excluding here high heel leather boots that went just below her knees) _her hair was know past her shoulders to the middle of her back with purple steaks, strapless black top that showed off her belly and had a funky purple design on the right side of her shirt, fishnet gloves, and black pants wiht a green belt.

"Yeah, figured."the black hair girl responded. Danny picked up his books and Sam got down and started to help him.

"Sam you better get to class, your gonna be late."he told her.

"I already am." she wanted to help him. Like I said Danny had math, and Sam had science, so it wasn't hard to seperate the children's work.

"Thanks, for helping me, and sorry..for knocking ya down...ya know."Danny said to her. Danny really liked her, and wanted to tell her but he just couldn't he was scared of what she'd think.

"It's ok..."there was a big silence between the two teens, the silence was broken by Mrs. Fontain, Danny's math teacher yelling at Danny for not being in

class on time.

"DANEIL FENTON!! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLINATION FOR NOT BEING IN CLASS ON TIME!!" the small teacher yelled at him.

"Be right with you Mrs. Fontain."Danny said to the increadibly small teacher.

"NO DANIEL, NOW!!"

"Well, I guess I'll see ya at lunch." the goth told the boy.

"Yeah...see ya at lunch." Danny said.

Was that chapter to short??o _(Please no..Please no...??) _Yes...O NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'm sweating, you guys don't like it. I gotta stop writing these kinds of things. !!R&R!! Please?? For little old me??


	2. Note

**Note: I'm sorry to all of you who are disappointed with me, because I'm not posting but I'm having trouble right now with my other fanfics, like I said, I'll post as much as I can. Ya know with school and not having a computer at home, I HAVE TO DO THIS AT SCHOOL...GRRRRR!!**


	3. Uh Oh!

**Note: I do not own Danny Phantom, and I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but it's all over now...on with the story**

"So what did you tell Ms. Fontain and what did she say?"Sam questioned

"Well, I told her I thought I had science, then my locker wouldn't open and then I was stopped by you...and you get the point...I'll shut up."

"Ah." she said as she was playing with her salad. Then Danny saw Tucker come their way with a huge load of meat on his tray.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much."Danny said as his and Tucker's head turned towards Sam. She didn't say anything; she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sam is something wrong?"Tucker asked the Goth female

"Huh....oh no..no not at all...." Sam appeared upset. As the boys were confused Sam just stared down at her food. They thought there was something wrong, and that she just wasn't telling them. The lunch bell rang, the one that told that lunch was over, and Sam grabbed her things and got out of there as fast as she could. Danny knew there was something wrong.

After school at the Nasty Burger

"So, what do ya wanna do?"Tucker asked Danny.

"What do you thinks' wrong with Sam?"Danny asked Tucker going completely off topic.

"I dunno, but she seemed pretty upset." Tucker told him, Danny sat there thinking.

"Maybe we can go over to her house later and try to cheer her up." Danny suggested.

"Well, you can because I have to go home and clean my room or I'm grounded from my sweet technology."Tucker said as he was taking out his PDA and started to make out with the screen.

"OH I LOVE YOU BABY!!!" Tucker said out loud

"Uh, Tuck, don't over do it."Danny said getting embarrassed by his friends actions.

"Sorry dude." he apologized. Danny just glanced at the door, waiting for Sam to pop through the doors of the small and busy restaurant.

"I'll be right back, I'm goin-"he was cut off from some blue mist escaping his mouth.

"To kick some ghost butt."Danny said as he was leaving the table to the rest room, then Danny came back.

"Dime please."He asked the black male, Tucker reached into his pocket and grabbed 10c and gave it to Danny, and then he rushed to the bathroom. He got to the bathroom and started to transform into Danny Phantom.

"I'M GOING GHOST!!!!" Danny yelled as a ring formed around his body, then separated into 2 rings and went in opposite directions, then he was the town's hero, Danny Phantom. He flew out of the bathroom and found people running out to the restaurant and hiding under the tables and screaming.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!"Danny heard a scream as he turned his head to see Paulina was running from Skulker. Danny rushed to her rescue and picked her up bridal style as he was still flying.

"YAY!! I JUST KNEW YOU WOULD COME TO SAVE ME GHOST BOY I JUST KNEW IT!!" Paulina kissed Danny on the cheek and then he safely put her down.

"It's ok, you'll be safe here."Danny said as he flew off to save other people. When Danny got out

Of the place he put Paulina, and then he was blasted by one of Skulker's blasts'.

"AAHHH!!!"Danny screamed as he flew into the wall.

"Ow, dude, that hurt!"Danny yelled towards Skulker.

"Did it really?"Skulker asked sarcastically

"Yeah, and it still hurts."Danny said as he rubbed his head.

"Good!!"Skulker yelled as he fired up another one of his blasts'. Danny dodged the blast and fired one of his own. Skulker flew out of the restaurant and Danny followed. Skulker then blasted a shot at Danny and then he deflected it.

"You've gotten better since our last fight." Danny told the machine.

"Yeah, well, I'm good ain't I?"Skulker told the young hero.

"Yeah, but I 'm better."Danny said as he flew towards Skulker and then knocked him in the face. Then Skulker landed and Danny sucked him into the thermos. Danny flew into a private spot then transformed back into Danny Fenton. He came back out with everyone looking at him, then Danny saw a little girl who looked about 5-6 years old holding her doll, Danny helped her up. The little girl looked at him for a minute and then spoke.

"Thank you." she said, Danny nodded his head in a way saying anytime. Then he saw Sam, she was laying down trying to get a big piece of wood of her as Danny went over to help her.

"AAAHHH!!!!!"Sam screamed in pain as she tried to get the wood off. Danny went over to her to help her.

"DANNY!!!HELP ME!!!!"She said as Danny came over and grabbed the wood with one hand and lifted it off her. She slid away from the broken parts of concrete and wood, then Danny dropped the wood and ran to Sam to comfort her.

"It's ok Sam, I'm here." Danny said as he lifted her head to support it.

"Danny I think my legs are broken."Danny looked at Sam's legs and then back at her.

"No not broken just hurt, badly. Look Sam I'm going to take you to the hospital and were going to get you all cleaned up ok."Danny told the small and fragile girl.

"Danny promise me you'll stay at the hospital and wait for the doctors to be done with me please."Sam begged him.

"I promise, and if I'm not there you can yell at me as much as you like, now that's a promise too."Danny laughed at his sarcastic remark. Sam laughed too, then went back to being in pain. Danny went ghost not caring if anyone was around, then he picked Sam up carefully bridal style so he didn't hurt her even more and flew to the hospital.

At the hospital

"Excuse me? As you know I'm Danny Phantom and I have a hurt girl here."Danny said to the nurse still holding Sam.

"Ok, umm....Kyle can you get a bed for this girl and get her a room and cleaned up please?"The nurse asked a boy nurse.

"Sure."Kyle said as he dashed into a room and got a bed for Sam then came back out. Danny lay Sam on the bed and then started to follow Kyle take Sam to a room but Danny felt someone touch his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but she has to get this operation done with no one beside her. She must be helped." a nurse told him

"But she told me to be with her when she was in the room and I promised her."Danny argued

"I'm sorry but the doctors need to be alone with her." the nurse explained, Danny just stared at the men taking Sam away.

**There's chapter 2, hope you all liked it but I worked 4 DAYS ON THIS BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER AT HOME!!!!!!And review...: P**


	4. Find out the Hunted

"_I'm sorry but she has to get this operation done with no one beside her. She must be helped." a nurse told him_

"_But she told me to be with her when she was in the room and I promised her."Danny argued_

"_I'm sorry but the doctors need to be alone with her." the nurse explained, Danny just stared at the men taking Sam away._

**Listen Dp fans I'm so so so sorry for not updating I've just been writing things and working on other fanfics and reading other fanfics and then I wasn't in school for a while and the Literacy test I just had, GRR!! Well, anyway I have the story done now so I just hope you enjoy it.**

Danny paced back and forth in the waiting room awaiting his moment where he could be back with Sam, he was wondering if she was ok, if she was scared. He was thinking since he's the hero of the world then they would let him go and see her, but he was wrong. Danny saw Kyle the nurse that took Sam came out of the hallway to his left; Danny went over to him and asked him something.

"What about Sam? Is she ok?" Danny was so scared, he was afraid that she may have to lose her legs.

"How do you know her name?" he asked.

"Uh…" Danny stuttered "She told me her name before we got here, now tell me, is she ok?"Danny demanded to know.

"She has some damage to her legs not enough to lose them. But I don't know if she's completely alright you can go and see for yourself." Kyle told him, Danny was so nervous to see her, what if she was in pain, a lot more than Kyle says she is, what if, she's not ok. Danny raced to her room of where they kept her, he finally reached it, and when he did the first thing he did was look through the glass on the door of the room, and saw her. _She's beautiful, I think I might tell her I love her- what are you thinking Fenton, IDIOT! If I do it'll ruin our friendship, and that's too precious to give away. _Danny fought with himself in his head; he kept pushing those great thoughts away. _But that's never going to happen even if I do tell her, it'll never happen I know it; I don't have a chance with her, its impossible. Well…will I…or will I not and chicken out, no…. I have to tell her. But if you do it might ruin your friend ship. _His in his head kept fighting with one another. He decided to go in after a long argument with himself and try to ignore them. And it worked, he was in the same room as Sam and, they weren't fighting anymore.

"Hey." Sam greeted

"Hey" he responded "Are you feeling any better?" he asked nervously closing the door behind him.

"Well the doctor's said I have to stay here for a couple of weeks until my legs heal, and after their done all of the test's of course."

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling any better." he didn't have nothing to say, _ok Fenton, now's your chance._ He thought to himself, _well I can just go to Tuck's and ask for his advice… right advice... like he has any. Well it's better than going to my dad._

Flashback

"You see Danny it's how to pick em' that counts, you have to threaten them at the same time say gentle words…. That's how I met your mother!" his dad was having a conversation about girls and Danny was getting really frustrated with him, considering his dad knows nothing about them.

"Look dad I appreciate all that you're TRYING to do… but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Danny was very turned on by talking about girls; he just wanted it to stop.

"Hey we'll use that Sam person as an example-"Jack was cut off by Danny

"WHAT??? I'm not… I mean were just….." Danny was having trouble getting the words out of his mouth. He was trying not to show a blush, but he did anyway. He had an uncomfortable feeling in his pants as he was thinking of Sam in a way he shouldn't have been. He took a deep breath trying to get rid of it, but it was no use.

"Danny???" His dad was trying to get his attention. Danny just started at him for a minute, with confusion… and the pain in his lower part.

"Mmm-hmm." Danny said hoping his dad wouldn't see it.

"Are you ok Danny?" Jack asked attempting to figure out what's wrong. Danny just sat there, totally anonymous, unreadable.

"Well, I know you like er'. It's by the way you act around er'. ?" His dad has been asking him that since the first time Danny couldn't stop talking about her, and Danny kept on getting that uncomfortable felling in his pants more and more, and the torturing just wouldn't stop.

End of Flashback

Danny felt a shiver grow throughout his entire body and then just jumped.

"Brrrr." Danny said getting really cold.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked him

"Yeah, I just got a chill up my spine that's all." _Come on Fenton you can do this…awl who am I trying to fool, I don't' have a ghost of a chance with her. The chances of being with her are 1 in 1000000._ Danny just stared at her for a long time, the silence was broken by Sam`s doctor coming in through the door.

"Hello Ms. Manson how are you?" He asked her.

"I'm ok, I guess." Sam responded in the most positive way she could. Danny could tell it was bugging her being in the hospital, with nothing to do and a whole bunch of people looking out for you. Sam didn't like that much attention.

"Well I was just going through your stats and you have a very unusual amount of… uh… well… we don't know yet but, if you want we could check to see what it is in your-"He was cut off by Danny butting in.

"WHOA,WHOA, WHOA!! You're saying that theirs something in Sam and you don't' know what it is?" Danny was as confused as Sam.

"Yes that's pretty much it." Danny and Sam both looked scared.

"Would you like to find out?" The doctor asked.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Sam said sarcastically. After she told the doctor that he told her to get up and follow him to a room where they could check out her human body. He was going to go in and chill with her while they did it, but he got kicked out again. So he just waited out in the waiting room still in Phantom form. It gave him time to think about him and Sam. Than this random little girl… the same one Danny saved as a human walked up to him. (This is the little girl that Danny helped up and than heard Sam screaming after, in the last chapter)

"Escuse me?" Danny looked at the girl as she stared at him. (I will explain what she looks like as I didn't in the first one.) She has long smooth blond hair, turquoise eyes, and a blue sleeveless to with dark blue shorts.

"Can I have your atogwaph?" She asked in a sweet tone that for some reason, reminded him of Sam.

"Sure." Danny said asking for a piece of paper and a pen.

"Uh-oh, howld on." The little girl went back to a woman that appeared to be her mother and asked her for a utensil and a picture of him. The woman looked about mid 20's with short blond hair. The woman obeyed and reached into her purse and grabbed a picture of Danny and a pen, then the little girl quickly but quietly walked/jogged back to him.

"Here you go." She said with a smile in her face, Danny reached for the one of the pictures Danny modeled for, it was actually one of the good pics of him. He grabbed the pen and signed the paper in his neatest signature; he was bored so he took his time so that he had something to do. Once he was finished with it he handed the paper back to her.

"Tank you." After she said that she proceeded back to her mother and showed her the picture that he signed. Danny sighed at just watched them for about half and hour as they were waving back and forth. Then Danny started to get really bored and just walked up to the mother and striked up a conversation.

"Hi." Danny just started out with the basics.

"Hi Mr. Phantom, how are you?" The tiny woman asked.

"Please, call me Danny, I'm not a teacher or married or what not." Danny told her.

"Very well. What is it that you want?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm just reeeeeeeally bored." Danny let out a little giggle as did she.

"Well, I'm available to talk so, just take a seat." Danny sat down next to her, then Danny looked at the little girl on the opposite side of her.

"That your daughter?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." She replied

"Huh…she's really cute." Danny just randomly popped up.

"Yeah, she looks just like her father." She answered.

"What's her name?" Danny asked.

"Roxy." Danny thought that was fairly cute, he liked the name…Roxy…

"That's a nice name, how old is she, cuz she looks like she's like…5."

"She's actually almost 9 believe it or not." Danny was surprised to his knowledge.

"Really? She looks really young, and so do you, what's your name?"Danny asked.

"Yeah," She looked at her daughter" I had her when I was 16; I got pregnant for her when I was 15, and my name's Angela." She reached out a hand and shook with him, Danny at the same time thought, w_ow there are a lot a teens getting pregnant these days._

"Well you look young to so you must be like 24, 25."

"Almost 24, I'm 23 now; I'm going to turn 24 in August." It's June 4th 2009.

"Well, when's her birthday?" Danny was interested on this little girl right now.

"July 18th." She said

"Ah." Danny sat there for a minute or two then Sam and her doctor came out. Danny looked at Angela and excused himself and walked over to Sam and her doctor.

"Ok, so…did you find out what's in her?" Danny wondered

"Yes, but Samantha's going to tell you, Samantha." The doctor told Sam

"No-n-oo." Sam was crying holding her hands up to her face and covering her eyes.

"Sam?" Danny hugged her and rubbed her back with his hand.

"Sam, if you don't tell him I will." But Sam just kept on shaking her head soaking Danny's shirt in tears.

"Alright Sam you had your chance, Danny…Sam's pregnant." Danny just stood there wide eyed, looking from the doctor to Sam and back again.

"And not only that…" Danny now at this point looked really concerned. "She told me that…she was raped." Now Danny's eyes went from worry to closed tight. Then Danny looked at Sam bundled in his arms.

"Sam do you know who it was?" Danny said now almost crying himself, and Sam just kept on shaking her head no.  
"No, no…" Sam's lip trembled. Danny repeated.

"Sam…tell me who." Danny's eyes now brightened a litter green.

"I-ca-an-'t te-l-l, oth-ther wi-ise he-he'll ki-ll m-ee." Sam seemed serious about this.

"Don't worry Sam….I'll find out… now this guy… is going to become… the hunted."

**OMG! OMG! Do you want to find out what happens…..? TO BAD!! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter now won't you…uh… REVIEW!!! **

**Random moment: SILENCE!!!!! Or I kill you…**


	5. Dear Diary

"_Sam…tell me who." Danny's eyes now brightened a litter green._

"_I-ca-an-'t te-l-l, oth-ther wi-ise he-he'll ki-ll m-ee." Sam seemed serious about this._

"_Don't worry Sam….I'll find out… now this guy… is going to become… the hunted."_

**I'm so so sorry for not updating in a while, on with the fic.**

Sam's P.O.V

I sat in my dark, dark room waiting for Danny to come.

"I'm bored." I said out loud to myself, I got up off my bed and walked over to my purple and green vanity and opened the top left drawer to grab a lime green book. I walked back to my bed and sat down on my comfortable mattress and wrote this…

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess wat? I'm pregnant, yup and no not with Danny's kid… I wish…anyway I didn't tell Danny who the father was…. I told the doctor that examined me that I was raped and he told Danny but I didn't revel who… he would kill me… I'm back with and ex-boyfriend of mine for the last 6 weeks now you know that. Mark, you remember Mark that I told you about, right? And no he didn't do it but we have had sex before remember I told you that... Anyway I'm going to tell him that it's his, he doesn't know what happened that one night… I didn't tell him… it's too painful to remember, but I can't get those images out of my head… not something that big… not at all. I keep on having dreams about it, about how it might have went if Danny was there… but he wasn't…_

Dream

I'm walking the streets back home, just as I was the night it happened, I took a short cut through an ally, just like I did, anyway all of a sudden 3 guys pop out of nowhere… just what had happened… then just like it happened those guys are all coming on to me, forcefully. Ripping up my top and trying to take off my pants, then suddenly, from out of nowhere Danny comes and beats up those bad guys…just like he didn't…

_I always thought Danny would be there for me, I also can't get those 10 words that came out of his mouth yesterday after he dropped me off. "I will kill him when I find him…. I promise…"_

Then for no reason at all me lights in my room flickered on and off, I looked over to my light switch and it went on and off by itself.

"Danny?" I questioned, he came out of his invisible phase.

"Boo!" Danny shrieked quietly, I giggled.

"How are ya?" He asked.

"I'm doin' better." He flew over to my bed and sat down on the edge, after doing that he reached up with is hand and wiped over a piece of my hair to behind my ear, I turned my head as I started to blush. The awkwardness was broken by a knock on my door.

"Sam, honey, it's me." My mom yelled through the door. I sprung up as I quietly yelled at Danny to hide, and then quickly and quietly walked to the door. I turned around to see if Danny had hidden yet, he was nowhere in sight, then I opened the door.

"Hi mom, how are you today?" I questioned in a happy yet sarcastic kind of way.

"Are you up yet honey, its 11:42?" My mom said with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"Does it look like I'm up?" I said to my mom with a crooked eyebrow. We walked over to my bed and sat down. My mom instructed me to get back under the covers.

"Lay down now, I heard your throwing up last night." I stopped what I was doing and listened to her attentively.

"What? You heard that?" I said surprisingly.

"Yes. I wanted you to stay home today, you're not feeling well and I want you to rest." I knew that my mom was concerned about me; I just didn't know it was enough to make me miss school.

"I know that you never get sick, and you are sick, so you're staying home until you get better." She put the soup on my dresser for a second then got out the food tray and then placed the soup on that.

"Eat… you'll feel better." After she said that she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Phew." With a sigh of relief, "Danny, you can come out now." I saw him come out of his invisible fast again. _He is so beautiful._

"I'm gonna go or I'm gonna be late for school. I'll come by after school if my parents don't call me and say "DANNY! WHERE ARE YOU I WANT YOU HOME NOW!!" Danny said mimicking his mom pretending to hold a phone by his ear, I laughed again.

"I'll see you after, kay?" He came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead then took off.

_Danny…. You kissed me……_

**Again I am so so so so so so so sooooo sooooooooo sorry for not updating. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, REVIEW!! I COMMAND YOU!!**

**Danny: Come on you guys do you not like me?*Danny doing puppy dog face***

**Me: Oh… shut up Danny really… (I'm joking)**

**Danny: HEY!! That's not nice.*Danny pretending to cry***

**Me: I don't care; it's what you get for being like a baby.**

**Danny: I'm not a baby…..**


End file.
